


Esclavo

by Angel_Chan



Series: Esclavo [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun llega con la maravillosa noticia de que se va a casar… Y esto claro que tomó por sorpresa a todos; más a cierto Santo, que supo ver más allá en sus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esclavo

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Shun llega con la maravillosa noticia de que se va a casar… Y esto claro que tomó por sorpresa a todos; más a cierto Santo, que supo ver más allá en sus ojos.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Drama-Angs.  
>  **Advertencia:** Soft Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Palabras:** 3,184.   
> **Notas:** Revancha al tiempo, el nombre original de este Fic, es otro que estaba dando vuelta, esperando que le arregle el final, pues no me gustaba como estaba. El Fic tiene unos lindos y preciosos seis años. Lo empecé el 20-10-02 y lo termine el 03-06-03... Lo escribí en dos tandas, pues como siempre me trabe a la mitad de la historia.  
>  **Fecha:** 16-03-08 16:00 hs.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

La noticia había conmocionado a todo el mundo, tanto a los más cercanos a Shun, como a los que simplemente la habían oído traída del boca a boca. 

Y no era para menos. Tan sólo habían pasado dos meses de la batalla contra Hades, y ni siquiera una semana desde que él mismo había recibido el alta del hospital, junto a sus hermanos… Que ya estaba anunciando a vox populi, su compromiso y casamiento con June. 

Si bien casi todos alzaron una ceja al oírlo declarar tal cosa, todos sin excepción lo felicitaron con sonrisas sinceras y palmadas de camarería. Ikki se había limitado a sonreír solamente, no sólo creía que Shun era demasiado joven para casarse, si no que todo el hecho le sonaba totalmente extraño .Jamás había oído que su hermano tuviera una relación con esa chica, y aunque Shun no era muy comunicativo con su privacidad… bien, a él simplemente no le gustaba. Pero no sería ese momento ni el lugar donde le expusiera sus pensamientos y dudas, ya bastante que a los ojos del grupo era bastante sobre protector con su pequeño Otouto. 

La noticia corrió por cuenta exclusiva de Shun, él quiso informarles personalmente del feliz acontecimiento; por lo que aún no habían tenido la posibilidad de ver a la flamante futura mujer de su vida. Por lo menos, tanto Seiya, Sahori y Hyoga, al menos recordaban haberla visto desmayada en los brazos de su compañero antes de partir la primera vez hacia el Santuario. 

Algo que ahora, a Sahori se le antojaba muy romántico… 

—¿Y cuándo conoceremos a tu futura esposa, Shun?— Shiryu había preguntado con ganas, tantas como las que no se vieron reflejadas en Shun. 

—Pronto, creo yo…— dijo el aludido disculpándose. Todavía le faltaba hablar ciertas cosas con su feliz esposa. 

Quizás Hyoga había sido uno de los primeros en notarlo: un anillo sencillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, quizás de plata o de platino… Era una alianza muy fina, que apenas se notaba en la piel blanca de Shun. Pero por lo que él creía, le pesaba demasiado. 

Una vez que Shun salió de allí, el Cisne buscó la presencia de Ikki, sólo para tratar de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando al respecto con todo eso. Pero Ikki parecía tener la mente en blanco en esos momentos, el semblante vacuo de expresión. 

—¿En qué piensas?— Igualmente le preguntó, ganado por la curiosidad. 

—En nada en particular… Sólo creo que no es el momento en que me meta. 

—¿Entonces a tí tampoco te huele bien todo esto? 

El Cisne preguntó con aire suspicaz. Ikki no se había vuelto a verlo en lo que llegó a su lado, pero su pregunta se ganó una rápida mirada del Fénix. 

Los ojos azules enfrentaron los celestes con frialdad, por lo menos unos segundos antes de volver a serenarse. 

—¿A tí…? 

Hyoga negó lentamente. No le había gustado la forma en la que Ikki lo miró, pero por ahora únicamente tenían especulaciones; quedó observando la puerta hacia la mansión, allí donde seguro el resto de la casa hablaba muy contenta del gran acontecimiento que estaba por suceder. 

—No. Creo que Shun tiene muy pocas, o ninguna, ganas de casarse. 

Ikki también permaneció pensativo, pero sus ojos no estaban depositados en ningún lugar fijo; permaneció unos instantes más al lado de Hyoga, y sin previo aviso comenzó a caminar. 

El rubio lo observó irse, mientras su espalda se perdía en la lejanía, tan acostumbrado estaba a que Ikki desapareciera de manera rápida que aquella tranquilidad al caminar lo desconcertó. Si Ikki tenía dudas acerca de la decisión de su hermano, él no había hecho más que echar leña al fuego, pero Hyoga no podía guardarse eso que tenía en la garganta. Él tenía la certeza de que no era solamente su imaginación y nada más. Shun no estaba ni remotamente feliz de contraer matrimonio. Y si dependía de él para conocer la razón de ello, y de por qué aun así lo hacía, obligaría a Shun a contarle toda la verdad, o dejaba de ser un Santo de Athena en el intento. 

Pero para su sorpresa, ni siquiera habían pasado dos días desde que comenzara a seguir a Shun a sol y a sombra, que vió cómo todo aquel asunto del casamiento estaba prácticamente arreglado. Salón, invitados, comida… todo. Y ahora era June la que arrastraba a Shun de un lado al otro, con una sonrisa brillante, buscando el vestido perfecto para ella; los horrorosos vestidos de las damas para que no la opacaran… Y el traje que Shun llevaría. 

Hyoga veía como la sola presencia de esa mujer allí, junto a Shun, lo enfermaba. Como su forma de hablarle de aquella manera afectada, o cómo apoyaba sus manos en sus brazos o pecho, le hacía revolvérsele el estómago. ‘Revoloteándole’ a su alrededor, no era más que una mujer ofrecida, altamente melosa, totalmente desagradable; mientras veía que Shun asentía o sonreía según lo ameritaba la situación… pero sin sentir verdaderamente esa sonrisa. 

Porque eso era lo que los ojos celestes de Hyoga lograban ver… una sonrisa sin pizca de felicidad… 

O lo que es peor, sin pizca de amor. 

Hyoga no podía estar equivocado, lo tenía frente a sus ojos, y él no estaba ciego. Pero parecía ser el único en notarlo, o por lo menos, ser el único en preocuparse por ello. Mientras que los ojos de June brillaban en adoración, devoción y un amor exagerado; Shun apenas podía sentir cariño cada vez que sus ojos caían en la figura femenina. 

Sus ojos no demostraban amor, no había pasión en su forma de ver a June, sólo amistad, y… 

—Vaya-vaya… Qué galán resultaste ser, debajo de esa figura de niño desvalido. —Hyoga intentó bromear al entrar a su cuarto, pero eso era algo que se le complicaba en sobremanera. Más con Shun frente a sí, vestido con aquel traje negro y gris que ya había comenzado a odiar. 

Shun se limitó a sonreírle, con su reflejo frente al espejo, elevando sus hombros sin intención de contestar nada. Hyoga suspiró, si no conseguía que Shun hablara con él, sería muy tarde luego… y ahora era el momento justo; Shun estaba solo, y nadie los molestaría. 

—Dime, Hyoga… ¿Te gusta?. Shun se giró frente al rubio, dejándose ver completamente, y aunque una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, pues bien… 

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste?... Dije que te ves hermoso. 

—Pero yo pregunté por el traje… ¡Y gracias! Pero no tienes que ser tan galante conmigo…: me estoy por casar. 

La risita entre dientes de Shun, desencadenó la carcajada casi histérica de Hyoga, tan descolocada que Andrómeda sólo pudo verlo extrañado, con sus cejas fruncidas y preguntándole que era lo que resultaba así de gracioso. 

—Perdona… Sí, el traje es lindo…— Hyoga comentó casi de manera ausente. —Y lo de ser galante contigo, bueno… es que no me cierra en la cabeza este repentino deseo tuyo de casarte. 

Shun paró en el acto con lo que hacía: de pronto, el combinar una corbata con su traje perdió sentido. Evitó los ojos de Hyoga hasta en el reflejo del espejo... mientras pensaba en qué contestarle. 

—¿Por qué?... Al final, algún día tenía que sentar cabeza. ¡Todos lo haremos!... Estemos listos o no. —Su voz falló en su última frase, y sólo confirmaba una y otra vez las sospechas del rubio. 

—Sí, es verdad… Pero creo que en ese momento, yo estaré enamorado de esa persona. 

Shun dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, aunque recompuso rápidamente una sonrisa falsa y forzada en su rostro. No podía permitir que las palabras de Hyoga lo hirieran, o se dejaría muy expuesto. Además, el Cisne no podía saberlo, ¿o sí? 

—Sí, no lo dudo… Aunque pobre de aquella que tenga que domarte. 

Hyoga sonrió de lado. Él no debía ser domado… hacía años que lo estaba, aunque no lo supiera en realidad, y nadie más lo notara. Se sentó sobre la cama, llamando a Shun junto a su lado. Había llegado el momento de hablar de verdad. 

—Shun, sé que en verdad no quieres casarte… y eso me desconcierta, pues veo que vas de un lado al otro preparando cosas, y aceptando lo que June te dice sólo con una sonrisa…— Shun trago saliva, después de todo, parecía que Hyoga si lo sabía. —¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo haces?... ¡Tú no amas a June! 

Shun abrió sus ojos hasta ya no poder más, no por asombro o por lo rudo de Hyoga diciéndole la verdad totalmente desnuda, no. Si no porque no veía llegar la hora de que alguien, quien sea, se diera cuenta de ello. 

Por más de que las cosas corrían en un curso normal, Shun estaba esperanzado de que alguien se diera cuenta del sufrimiento que guardaba; que su Niisan entrara en escena, y lo salvara de lo que él mismo había hecho; sí, que Ikki llegara y omitiera su opinión al respecto… ¡Que le prohibiese casarse! . Pero no… 

Sólo Hyoga se había atrevido a decir en voz alta lo que, quizás, todos venían viendo. Él en verdad no amaba a June, y nunca podría hacerlo. 

—¿Por qué lo haces entonces?— Hyoga preguntó, con un tono más conciliador. 

El silencio se había instalado en el cuarto, entre ellos dos. Shun buscaba más que palabras que le hicieran entender a Hyoga el por qué estaba en esa situación. Pero por más que buscaba, no sabía cómo expresarse. 

—Fue… una promesa. Si siento o no amor por ella, queda de lado… Yo di mi palabra, y como hombre debo cumplirla. 

—¿Y tú promesa hablaba de ser infeliz junto a alguien que no amas? 

Shun sonrió de lado, las palabras de Hyoga no lo herían, porque el mismo se había hecho esa pregunta una y otra vez. Y una vez más se volvió a perder en los recuerdos de su mente, como flashes de una cámara instantánea. La Isla, el Torneo… El día de su partida hacia el Santuario, todo allí en cuestión de segundos. June había sido tan pesimista al hablarle de la batalla que se avecinaba, que él mismo creyó que no sobreviviría; aunque jamás dudo de sus amigos y de los ideales que defendían, sabía que era una empresa difícil la que tomarían, por lo que para dejar a June allí en Japón, se vio obligado a hacer aquella promesa. 

—Le prometí que me quedaría con ella si volvía con vida del Santuario. 

Solamente eso… y aunque Hyoga se quedó esperando por algo más, Shun no volvió a pronunciar palabra. 

—¿Así… solamente eso?— Shun asintió, como si le restara importancia. —¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿Shun, como puedes están tan tranquilo?. 

—¿Y quémás puedo hacer, Hyoga?... ¿Me paro frente a ella y me retracto, y le digo que le hice esa promesa porque en el fondo de mi alma creí que no volvería vivo?... No puedo. Además… ella sí me ama, no puedo hacerle eso. 

Hyoga lo observó de pies a cabeza, y en algún punto de su observación creyó que le había crecido un apéndice más, pues ese que tenía enfrente era Shun, su Shun… Su compañero, hermano y amigo, pero no era el que él había conocido en esos años de batallas. Lo único que le daba la pauta de que ese era Andrómeda, era esa estúpida manía suya de auto sacrificarse… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por quién? 

—Ella te puede amar Shun, pero si tú no la amas… este matrimonio será un fracaso antes de haber empezado. 

—Yo di mi palabra, por ello June esperó aquí. Si no hubiera ido por mí, allí donde estuviera… ¡Si no, ella hubiera muerto por mí! 

El Cisne negó suavemente, casi de forma casual. Jamás creyó que Shun fuera tan testarudo, si más parecía Ikki. Él podía reconocer que June estaba perdida en una extraña adoración por Shun, pero no creía que eso en verdad fuera una demostración de amor. 

—Shun, comprende… Si de verdad te amara, no te obligaría a casarte con ella sabiendo que no la amas. ¡Ella nada más está obsesionada contigo! 

Hyoga respiró profundamente, casi estuvo a punto de elevar demasiado su voz, y si eso pasaba, de seguro alguien los oiría, y su oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón a Shun se esfumaría por completo. 

—Lo sé… 

Shun sonrió apenas, en sus manos la corbata pasó a ser un manojo de tela arrugada. Ahora sentía aquel traje más pesado que nunca, como si estuviera hecho de concreto y no lo dejara respirar. Volvió su vista hacia el Cisne, tratando de que lo entendiera con tan sólo una mirada, pero eso era algo que Hyoga no estaba dispuesto hacer… porque jamás entendería su tortura. 

—¿Entonces te quedaras así… Esperando hasta el día que estés en el altar y tengas que dar el sí?... ¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo! 

—En cierta forma yo tampoco… A veces creo que es mejor cancelar todo y huir, y otra simplemente… no sé, ver qué pasa, quizás consiga amarla después de todo. 

—Y mientras tú te debates entre una cosa y la otra, ya estás vestido y con un pie en la iglesia… Pero no te engañes, lo único que nunca tendrás es una sonrisa sincera en los labios, Shun. 

La imagen que se dibujó en su mente le hirvió la sangre; allí de pie uno frente al otro, Shun elegantemente vestido de negro, y ella de pulcro blanco, sonriendo como Andrómeda nunca podría hacerlo, feliz de estar esclavizando su cuerpo y su alma a unos votos de amor falsos. Algo demasiado horrible como para detenerse en recordar la imagen por más de unos escasos segundos. 

—Sabes que nunca llegarás a amarla… ¿Y aun así piensas hacerlo?… ¿Estás seguro? 

—No, claro que no… De sólo pensar que llegado el momento tendré que…— Shun se calló, era demasiado vergonzoso aquello. —¡Antes me hubiera gustado ‘dormir’ con alguien a quien quisiese de verdad! 

—¿Tu ‘primera’ vez?— Shun asintió, y Hyoga vió que de golpe era el guardián de muchas cosas importantes. Quizás podría serlo aún más. —Pero todavía puedes hacerlo, ¿no? 

—¿Qué: acostarme con alguien?... Claro que podría… Pero, ¿con quién?... No conozco a nadie fuera del ámbito de las batallas y el Santuario. Y al único que he llegado a amar es a mi Niisan… Y ya sabes: el incesto no es bien visto. 

Intentó bromear, estirándose sobre la cama y dejando sus piernas apenas colgar. Sólo que ahora su sonrisa no intentaba ocultar tristeza… Y eso Hyoga lo notó. 

—Sí, además a Ikki no lo convencerías… Quizás alguien más que te quiera… Alguien que no necesariamente tenga tu sangre. 

Shun se detuvo a pensar, y no había muchas personas en su lista mental, quizás sólo June… quien en ese momento estaba afanosamente tratando de combinar sus flores favoritas con la de ella, para así decorar el camino hacia el altar. 

—Anda, ven. 

El rubio estiró su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Shun solamente lo miraba entretenido: si June fuera apenas un poco parecida a Hyoga en cuanto a carácter, qué fácil seria para él enamorarse de ella. Pues el Cisne era tan dulce y atento, sin dejar de ser decidido y fuerte. 

¡Pero no! Por más que se pareciera, no sería como él… Él sí lo conocía a la perfección, y jamás le haría algo que lo lastimara. 

Hyoga lo fue atrayendo hacia él, casi parándose ambos en medio de la habitación. Hizo una mueca de asco que dejó intrigado a Shun, hasta que vió que era por su traje. 

—Simplemente no me gusta cómo te queda… Créeme, estarás mejor sin el— Murmuró, quitándolo apenas con esfuerzo. Shun lo ayudó pasivamente dejando que el forro satinado corriera sobre sus brazos sin resistencia. 

No sabía hacia dónde iba Hyoga, pero desde hacía rato su corazón palpitaba fuerte, casi desde que vio al ruso pararse detrás suyo. 

Hyoga dejó caer el saco a un lado; si por él fuera habría pisado aquella prenda hasta que quedara inservible, pero de seguro eso hubiera significado que Shun saliera a comprar otra… La verdad, no valía la pena hacer tal cosa. Además se le venían a la mente muchas maneras más interesantes de gastar sus energías. 

—Shun… ¿Es verdad que jamás has amado? 

Andrómeda parpadeó, Hyoga había vuelto a tomar sus manos luego de arrojar el saco al suelo. Y pensar en qué clase de definición le daba Hyoga al hecho de amar quizás lo ponía nervioso. Claro que él amaba, sabía hacerlo, pero hasta ahora sus amores habían sido filiales… Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de amar a una persona de manera distinta a esa. 

Shun acabó por asentir a su pregunta. Amaba tanto a Ikki, a Sahori, como a todos ellos. ¡Por supuesto que a Hyoga también lo amaba!... Pero no era lo mismo. 

Quizás aún seguía siendo muy inocente al esperar un romance utópico, un apasionado noviazgo, para luego acabar con un casi cuento de hadas, en donde ambos vivirían felices hasta envejecer; viendo el atardecer en su casa, tomados de las manos. Sí, muy inocente aún… 

—Porque yo sí te amo… 

El Cisne acabó acercándose hacia él, pero de manera más íntima. Llevaba algo ya insostenible dentro suyo, que le decía que si no tenía el otro cuerpo entre sus brazos, acabaría muriendo. 

Shun se dejó llevar, por la sensación de acogimiento y la calidez del abrazo. Exactamente eso era lo que estaba necesitando… Aunque se sintiera raro de tomarlo de Hyoga. 

Sabía muy bien qué clase de persona era el Cisne, que a pesar de querer aparentar ser frio y distante, tenía más sentimientos de los que incluso él mismo poseía. Por lo que la palabra amor para el ruso era: entrega, total y absoluta… y una completa pasión desmedida. Porque sin pasión, que es la llama de la cual se alimenta el romance, el amor no dura más que un leño encendido. 

Eso era para Hyoga la definición de amar, la conjunción perfecta, y él tenía ambas cosas para entregar… Amor intenso y verdadero, y pasión a flor de piel y desbordante. 

Besó la frente suavemente, dándole a Shun y tiempo y espacio para alejarse, si el roce no era de su agrado. Pero Shun se dejó disfrutar de la caricia húmeda y cálida, que le gritaba que las intenciones de Hyoga iban destinadas a un único final. 

—¿Por qué lo haces, Hyoga?— Con sus ojos cerrados, formuló una pregunta que le repiqueteaba en la cabeza, y quería que Hyoga tuviera una respuesta para él. 

—Solamente quiero hacerte feliz… 

Sus labios se curvaron, y el rubio vio eso como un pasaje a más; fue en busca de su boca sin retrasar el beso, profundizándolo al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su abrazo tras su espalda. 

Era la primera vez que besaba, era la primera vez que sentía la humedad de otra boca traspasar y explorar la suya. Era un calor completamente nuevo, el sentir una piel ardiente queriendo atravesar la ropa que aun vestía su cuerpo. 

—Hyoga…— Gimió al verse desbordado, al no aguantarse más la ganas, aunque hubiese preferido no exteriorizarse tan rápidamente. 

—No hagas mucho ruido, pero tampoco te reprimas… Quiero que me sientas— Hyoga susurró en su oído, y rogó para que Shun no se alejara. 

Se desvistieron enseguida, acalorados y con ganas de terminar en la cama lo más rápidamente posible. Shun sentía la urgencia de tomar a Hyoga, o ser tomado por él. Para el caso de sentir placer le daba lo mismo. El rubio no preguntó por tal detalle, cuando sus cuerpos tocaron la superficie suave de la cama, Shun ya estaba dispuesto a recibirlo. 

June ya no aparecía en la mente de Shun… Ya no podía verla, cuan afanosa era, tratando que todo sea perfecto el día que fueran por fin marido y mujer. 

—Hyoga… Suave… —Apenas pudo gemir, sintiendo los dedos humedecidos en saliva, más allá de lo que él podía ver. No temía al dolor, si no a lo que vendría luego, porque si Hyoga… 

—Relájate. —Fue la sola orden dada; ya había pasado la resistencia del esfínter, ahora era cuestión de simple movimiento. 

El vaivén comenzó de manera lenta, lo suficiente como para que Shun acomodara su cuerpo bajo Hyoga, doblando sus piernas hacia sí. Un solo gemido escapó antes de un quejido ahogado. Dolía. El Cisne sólo respiró, saliendo un poco y dejando que Shun hiciera los movimientos a su ritmo. 

Lo disfrutaron, cada minuto, cada movimiento espasmódico de sus músculos, en el ir y venir de su sensual acople. Hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo, primero Shun y luego Hyoga, totalmente agotados. 

Recuperar el aire fue vital, algo totalmente necesario. Así como recuperar las fuerzas. No había necesidad de mediar más palabras, apenas habían comenzado de desvestirse, ambos sabían cómo acabaría esa historia. Así que Shun no pregunto nada cuando de golpe Hyoga lo hizo voltear sus posiciones, aunque sí recibió una mirada interrogativa, antes de una bella sonrisa. 

—Me gusta que sonrías de esa manera… 

Se entregó por completo, porque así lo quería; porque así lograría que Shun sintiera como era que él lo amaba. 

Shun le había dado las gracias, sin que le sonrisa abandonara sus labios. Abrochaba su camisa mientras seguía viendo a Hyoga sobre su propia cama. Nuevamente no había nada más que decir, le estaba agradecido a lo que había hecho por él, y quizás jamás llegara a demostrar cuan feliz lo había hecho. 

Pero por más que él lo quisiera… 

—Prometí estar a tu lado…— La voz suave, perfectamente modulada de Shun, inundó el lugar. —… Y hoy con este anillo, cumplo y reafirmo esa promesa. —Acabó con sus votos frente al ministro que oficiaba su boda, deslizando el delicado anillo de oro en la mano de June. 

Hyoga aún no podía entender el accionar de Shun, y ese día, a tan sólo tres de haber hecho el amor con él, lo veía allí… pronunciando unos votos de manera forzada, hacia una persona que no amaba. 

Pero ellos eran ahora el centro de atención, destacando sobre la alfombra roja, listos para comenzar una fiesta en su honor. 

—Felicidades. —El Cisne deseó a la flamante pareja, al acercase a saludar, y alzó su copa en señal de brindis. —Nada más espero que no mueras algo más cada día de casado…—Acabó susurrando al oído de Shun. 

—Gracias Hyoga. —Contestó Andrómeda con una sonrisa dolida. 

Sabía muy bien que Hyoga hablaba con la pura verdad. Hablaba de él y su dolor, como si lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia… 

Pero aun Hyoga no entendía, que era así como él debía actuar, porque su palabra de hombre valía; aunque un pedazo de él se hubiera quedado con el Cisne en el momento que hicieron el amor, y otro se muriera cada día un poco más; apenas aquella celebración culminara, la tan esperada noche de bodas acabaría totalmente con él. 

**Fin.**


End file.
